Devistation
This story has been created by Echo please ask to use any created character,I mean ask Echo the IceWing. Note: Valvadore is the point of view here. Note: The '''Eternal Dragon' belongs to Queen Terra I'm only using it for the story it still is hers.'' Part 1:Day of the Everlasting Dusk Chapter 1 It has been 80,000 years after the War of SandWing Succesion. All tribes were dying,The Great God Dragon Godzelle has already fallen. Dark Nix has arised and more powerful than ever. The tribes have one lead representitive. Cast by the remaining God Dragons to lead their tribe. * MudWing - Terra * IceWing - Echo * SandWing - Golden * SkyWing - Altitude * SeaWing - Deepness * RainWing - Raidiance * NightWing - Foresight * God Dragon - Glisten * CyanWing - Rushing * FrogWing - Toading * VerdantWing - Green * EnergyWing - Crimson * ShockWing - Revoltress * GhastWing - Paranormal I know how to stop this to bring together the Nine Gems from each tribe and I can find them with this The God Dragon Guide to Find the Nine Gems.I Valvadore of the GhastWings. All the current tribe leaders are going to meet at the secret Underground Lake that the IceWings and the SandWings discovered and I'm going too! I hope I'm not too late. Chapter 2 As I arrived my ears got pounded by the arguing of the leaders. Like a miriacle the arguing stopped probaly cause Glisten just stepped in. "To think Vevenou has arised again after millions of...." said Glisten after a long period of silence. "There is still a chance we can beat him" I interupted. "Maybe one in two billion" said Echo hopelessly. "Yeah" everyone else agreed. "Maybe we can use the Eternal Dragon with one of the still evil NightWings" suggested Terra. "I doubt so Dark Nix will just read the NightWing's mind and kill him or her" replied Altitude. "No way I'm risking my dragons" answered Foresght with a serious roar. Then everyone started bursting out ideas how to defeat Dark Nix and how someone else's idea wouldn't work. "Maybe we can use the Nine Gems!" Valvadore blurted out. Everyone turned silent and some crickets started making noise. Then Toading ate the crickets. "Of course why didn't I think of that" every dragon lied. "I know you are all being sarcastic" I replied. "Sweetie. I am not sure that will work." said Golden while patting her back. Every dragon nodded. While Toading was choking on a cricket until Rushing clamped her arms around her belly and Toading choked the cricket out. Then the cricket fell on the ground. "I'll show you!" roared Valvadore as she stomped away. Then she slipped on the cricket and fell face first. A split second after she fell she yelped in agony. "Or not" whispered Green so only the leaders can hear. As Valvadore left she caught an look from Glisten saying "We'll see." Chapter 3 Fire churning. Smoke all around. Don't breathe! Or else the smoke will kill you. The Cauldron a lava filled place. Not many dares to come here. Valvadore seeked high and low for the gem kept by the Hell Dragons. But when he found the gem something happened. The light crumbled. Twilight consumed the land. Shadows roamed the land. The day of the everlasting dusk. After that Valvadore examined the gem it wasn't one it was all nine. Part 2: In Search of the Light Spirits Chapter 4 Chapter 4 will come soon I promise ~ EchoCategory:Fanfictions